Moving On
by Kaze Kami
Summary: With the jewel now complete and Kagome returning to her own time the group is troubled by indecision. And who is this young demoness? This is an remake of a much older fic I wrote a while back by the same name.


Chapter 1: The Wish

The battle had been intense and all were weary from the fray. Golden orbs were revealed as the bright rays of sunlight streamed through the windows of the small hut. His ears twitched as he become fully aware of his surroundings. He looked around to find his companions sound asleep just as he expected them to be, Inuyasha was always the first to wake. Shippo was sprawled across Kagome's legs snoring while Kagome slept. Miroku slept next to Sango with his hand on her butt and a smile of contentment plastered across his face. Sango seemed unaffected by the gesture. In fact, she too was smiling contently. Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker. _He's even a lecher in his sleep_, thought Inuyasha. He stretched a good long stretch working the kinks out of his body, he was still sore. He yawned once and stepped outside. The sakura trees were in full bloom and the blossoms blanketed the ground in a sea of vibrant pink. Inuyasha sat under a nearby tree as he reminisced about the previous days' fray. It had been a fight for the ages.

-------------------------------------

_The time had come. They had collected nearly all the shards except the ones in Kouga's possession and the ones Naraku held. Kouga was first on the hit list. Inuyasha sampled the air intently trying to catch wind of his scent. It didn't take long before he found him. He smirked at the thought of what he was about to do to Kouga, what he had longed to do for so long. They came upon him in a clearing in the heart of the wolf's territory. Kouga smelled them before he saw them. A growl sprang up from deep in his throat as his eyes fixed on Inuyasha. They exchanged heated glares as they circled one another and Kagome knew she needed to intervene; she felt it in her gut. She steeled her courage and placed herself between the two combatants._

_"Kouga we aren't here to fight we just need the shards that you have." Kagome explained her tone beseeching. "Please Kouga; we are so close to completing the jewel."_

_Kouga laughed, the thought of giving up such power was absurd. "My shards, are you crazy? I need these babies! There is no way I'm giving them up Kagome."_

_Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that crept into his features. That's exactly what he had wanted to hear. He had been looking forward to this for a long time and it seemed like the time had finally come. No was not an option, they needed those shards one way or another. Kagome was still holding out hope for negotiations though her confidence was waning; she had become desperate._

"_But Kouga __**I**__ need them. Besides, you really don't need them anyway right? You're soo strong." Kagome had resorted to feeding his ego._

_Kouga smiled. "Of course Kagome I'm as strong as they come. That's why I can't see why you waste your time on dog turd over there. I mean he's so weak. Why don't stick with a real man like me?" He flexed his bicep for emphasis. That was when things got physical._

_No one saw when he moved, but without hesitation Inuyasha was on the offensive. Kouga didn't have time to blink let alone dodge him even with aid from his Shikon no Tama shards. He could hardly believe Inuyasha's speed and his confidence had taken a massive blow. His speed advantage was gone._

_Inuyasha's fist connected with a sickening crack. The blow sent Kouga careening into a tree that splintered upon impact. His body crumbled against the tree's remains as blood trickled down the back of his neck._

_"Inuyasha, Sit boy!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha began to fall but stopped at a hunched position straining against the force. "Damn!" cursed Kagome. She found her subduing spell had become less and less effective as Inuyasha grew in strength. Kouga took the opportunity to scramble to his feet, but before he could escape he was attacked. Inuyasha was on him in an instant pining him against a tree with enough force to snap in at the roots. Kouga gasped as a sharp pain coursed through his body. His mind hardly registered the next blow as it sent him careening into another tree. _

_Inuyasha smirked as he allowed Kouga to drag himself to his feet. "Aren't ya gonna defend yourself wolf? You're ruining my fun." Kouga could only let out a weak growl before he choked coughing up blood. "Awww you don't look too good there Kouga." chided Inuyasha._

_"Bastard..." Kouga cursed weakly. His body was broken but his pride wouldn't let him admit defeat, not to him. He mounted another feeble offensive and was swatted effortlessly into a tree crumpling beneath it._

_Inuyasha strolled casually to Kouga picking him up by his throat. "You're pathetic wolf. It's about time we ended this once and for all." Inuyasha growled before plunging his hand through Kouga's torso. His screams were deafening as razor sharp claws tore through his body. The sensation was almost numbing. Inuyasha took note of these cries of agony and twisted his hand. He was a hanyou possessed as his demon blood lust took over._

_"Inuyasha stop!" cried Kagome. She couldn't bear to see anyone in such agony. The others simply couldn't find the words._

_Inuyasha simply snorted in reply before ripping his hand out swiftly. Kouga once again crumpled against the tree as blood cascaded from the gaping hole in his torso. His blank eyes stared accusingly up at him as the light faded from them. Inuyasha stooped down and tore the shards from Kouga's flesh. He smirked and leaped back a few feet landing with his hand on the hilt of his sword._

"_Goodbye, you mangy wolf." Whispered Inuyasha before he drew Tetsusaiga and swung it._

_There was an explosion of power and a flash of light. When the light subsided there was no trace of Kouga's body. Inuyasha handed Kagome the shards without looking at her, he couldn't bear to see her expression as the two blood stained shards fell into her palms. She had seen the worst of him, the blood lust. He shook off those thoughts and regained his focus, Naraku was next. The hunt continued in silence as the focus shifted to Naraku. They tracked him for hours before they caught Naraku's foul stench. He was no longer hiding and Inuyasha was going to ensure that his death came about a great deal less quickly than that of Kouga. If Naraku wanted a fight he'd have it._

-----------------------------------

Shippo plopped into Inuyasha's lap startling him out of his revere. Inuyasha smiled at the kit who yawned sleepily back. The two had grown incredibly close, like father and son. You'd never know they had once been at odds.

"Morning dad." yawned Shippo. He had taken to seeing Inuyasha as his father as their relationship changed. Now calling him by his name just didn't feel the same and the arrangement suited them just fine. Inuyasha had grown up in the years it took to defeat Naraku and Shippo had found a family.

"Morning runt? It's more like noon. Don't you see how high the sun is in the sky?" Inuyasha ruffled the kit's hair as he spoke. The kit looked up then shrugged at this.

"Good morning." called Miroku as he approached the two under the sakura tree. He radiated contentment as he walked.

"You sleep good?" asked Inuyasha with a knowing smile.

Miroku paused eying Inuyasha warily, he'd been exposed. "Yes, it was... comfortable." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm sure it was with you groping me!" came Sango's voice from behind Miroku. She'd waken up in time to feel his hand groping her backside, but she hardly had the strength to pound him. Somehow she found it as Miroku crumpled under her fist. With a sigh she dragged his body the rest of the way to where Shippo and Inuyasha in silent amusement.

"So, how you feelin' Sango? That was some battle yesterday."

"I'm alright Inuyasha. I should be asking you how you're feeling. You went all out, I almost thought you weren't going to make it"

"Feh! I'm fine." snorted Inuyasha. "I don't go down easy."

"I can't argue with you there"

"Hey you guys! Did you sleep well?" Kagome chirped as she emerged from the hut. Though her cheer seemed false nobody mentioned it. Today was the day, after all.

"Well enough, but not as well as Miroku" Snorted Inuyasha trying to lighten the mood, but the atmosphere had changed. It was Sango who spoke what needed to be said.

"So today is the day huh?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper when she spoke, but everyone heard her. It was as if time had stopped around them.

"Yea... it is." Kagome couldn't hold the smile as the weight of those words bore down on her. She was going home; they had agreed she would leave in the morning. For good. "Well first things first, let's make that wish." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

The smile was infectious as the excitement of what was about to take place shot through the small group. It was the time they had been waiting for, what they had worked so hard for.

Inuyasha smirked as he got to his feet with Shippo on his shoulder. "Yeah, we have a wish to make."

Kagome clasped the jewel with both hands. Inuyasha stepped forward placing his hands over hers. They had gone over this a thousand times before. Kaede had been very specific about how this needed to be done and the dangers associated with failure. This was a one shot deal.

"Well here goes nothing." Kagome's tone was nervous as she closed her eyes with Inuyasha following suit. Slowly, a soft purple light engulfed the pair. They both focused on the wish as the surroundings faded out of focus. It steadily grew brighter till those watching had to shield their eyes. When the light subsided the onlookers could only gawk. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped, the change was startling. Inuyasha regarded her with equal parts curiosity and concern.

"Kagome, what is it? Am I different?" Inuyasha's voice trembled with excitement and fear. He couldn't help wondering if it had worked.

"You—you." Kagome stuttered. It was all she could think to say in her trance-like state. She couldn't seem to voice her feelings. Then he was gone. His abrupt departure was enough to pull Kagome from her stupor. "Hey! Wait a sec!" called Kagome to Inuyasha's retreating back. She was afraid, though she could hardly understand why. Her shrill cry pulled the others from their trances drawing their attention. She quickly moved to follow but was halted by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Just give him some time. He'll return." Miroku's voice was calm and soothing as he spoke. He could see she was frantic.

"How can you be sure?" Kagome cried helplessly. He did have what he wanted after all. What was to stop him from leaving for good?

"He always does." Miroku replied. "Have faith." Miroku offered reassuring smile before he turned and headed back to the hut.

"I'll be waiting…" whispered Kagome hoping the wind would carry her voice to his ears.

_Inuya_sha stumbled onto the lake he had been seeking. His steps were hesitant as he inched closer to the water's surface. He was eager yet afraid, afraid of what he could have become. His trademark dog ears were gone and two elf-like ones had taken their place. Three purple stripes graced each cheek and his eyes seemed somehow sharper than before, more hardened. He marveled at how different his amber eyes looked tinted with red. As he stared curiously at his reflection he noted that his hair was still brilliant silver though his claws had become longer and sharper. At first he could hardly believe it. The person standing before him looked older, much closer to that of his older sibling. He appeared nearly Sesshomaru's age yet somehow more powerful, wiser.

"Perhaps this is what it means to be full demon. Nothing but welcome changes." said Inuyasha with a smirk. "I think I'm going to enjoy being full demon. That is, once I get used to it." Inuyasha could feel the power this new body possessed. His smirk grew to a smile as he turned towards the hut. He was sure the others were waiting.

The atmosphere was bleak and the melancholy was infectious as Kagome packed her things preparing for her return to her time. Spirits sank as she zipped up her yellow bag and hoisted it onto her back. They all knew this was the last time.

"Do you really have to go Kagome?" Sango wailed blinking back tears.

Kagome smiled sadly to her friend. "I hate it too Sango." She was trying to remain strong.

"I don't want you to go!" cried Shippo flinging himself into her arms. "Don't go mommy!" His shrill cries crumpled her resolve and she fell to her knees cradling the kit. All Sango could do was pull her friends into an embrace while Miroku watched on in silence. What else could he do?

Deep in his musings Miroku felt the approach of Inuyasha's strong demon aura and went to meet him. He set his jaw and walked quickly.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Inuyasha quipped meeting his stern gaze with cool indifference. He seemed unaffected by Miroku's demeanor.

"Once Kagome has left us, what will you do then?"

"I... don't know. I guess... I haven't given it much though."

"I see..." Mirkou gazed at Inuyasha a moment longer before he turned and walked away shaking his head. The hanyou simply stared after him.

"No not much at all."

When Inuyasha entered he couldn't help but stop. Kagome sat on the floor in Sango's arms as she cradled the weeping kit. He wasn't sure what to feel as the scene played out in front of him, but what shocked him the most was his own uncertainty. How could he feel anything but despair? He was starting to wonder if being a full demon had changed him somehow.

"Kagome, wont you reconsider?" called Miroku from the corner drawing everyone's attention.

Kagome's head snapped and Miroku almost flinched at the despair in her eyes. She stood quickly, kit still nestled in her chest. "No... I've been gone too long. I should go back to my own time. It's where I belong after all." she said, voice barely above a whisper. She knew this was the right thing to do. This was how it's meant to be. As Miroku averted his eyes Inuyasha moved toward her. He met her gaze with warm sincerity and offered his hand.

"Then I'll take you." said Inuyasha as he captured her eyes with his. Kagome could only smile weakly as she grasped his hand.

Sango was to her feet in an instant. "I will too!"

"Me too!" cried Shippo not to be outdone.

"We all will." said Miroku offering a reassuring smile.

Kagome could only nod weakly and offer a soft, "That would be nice".

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand. "Then it's settled. Let's get moving." He said as he strolled out of the hut with Kagome in tow. The others followed behind.

The walk to the well was a short one; too short for the companions, as they laughed and talked about old times. The arguments they had and the demons they fought. The jokes they shared and the times they'd had. They talked of many things on that walk to the old Bone Eater's well and none could stop the sinking feeling that came when the well came into view. They knew the adventure was over and the only thing left was goodbye.

Kagome stood in front of Miroku and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you. Try to stay out of trouble ok Miroku." She chided playfully.

"I'll try Kagome." laughed the monk. He didn't even feel the urge to grope her. She hardly noticed as she moved onto Sango.

"I guess this is goodbye. Try not to pound Miroku too hard Sango. He's a pervert but her cares about you."

"Ok Kagome, but I can't make any promises." replied Sango pulling her friend into a hug. They held on for a long moment knowing time would forever separate these two friends.

With a sad sigh she let go and bent down. Kagome could hardly stand the kit's cries as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry Shippo, It'll be ok. You gotta be strong now." He simply nodded too choked up to say a word. She held him tight like any mother would before releasing him with a kiss on his forehead. Then her eyes met Inuyasha's. She'd been dreading this moment the most replaying it hundreds of times over in her mind. Though now she couldn't remember a word of it. All she could think to say was "Promise me you won't forget me".

Without a word he lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips savoring the taste. An eternity passed in an instant as their future together disappeared. When they parted words were meaningless, but he offered a soft "I won't."

It took everything she had to back away, taking the rosary in hand, but she managed. She heaved the pack onto her back and turned once to see her friends standing there. She could hardly believe this was the last time she'd see them. Turning away before she lost her resolve she clasped the rosary tight in her hands and jumped. Looking up to see all her friends looking down at her she etched their faces in her memory before the blue light engulfed her for the last time..

A/N: This is actually a remake of my story, "Moving On" posted much earlier. I intend to get quite a few fics updated and finished while regain my focus. Keep looking out for my work and thanks for all the support.


End file.
